


Always the Quiet Ones

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Community: smpc, Humbler, M/M, NSFW, Spanking, Toppy Jared, ball play, pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: Jensen’s a quiet kind of guy. Always has been. Everyone knows that. Apart from Jared.





	Always the Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SMPC. So, y’know... pretty much just porn.

 

 

 

Ask anyone who knows Jensen, and they’ll tell you how quiet he is. His work colleagues describe him as a nice guy but a man of few words. Some days they’re lucky to hear him speak at all. His friends tease him that’s he’s the strong silent type. Even when he’s drunk on tequila or chilled out and boneless thanks to Misha’s weed, he’s more likely to sit giggling quietly in a corner than tell raucous jokes (like Danneel) or ridiculous stories (like Chad).

He’s been like this ever since he was a kid. His mom will tell you he was the calmest, most placid baby she’d ever seen. She probably won’t tell you about the time she left him at the store because he’d been so quiet, especially compared to his hellion brother and baby sister, that when he’d wandered off and made himself at home in the book aisle, she’d forgotten she’d brought him. Or the time his dad left him in the restroom at a gas station. Or the time the pair of them, mid-argument, left him in a diner when he found a nice quiet space under the table to hide and read his comic book. Looking back at his childhood now, Jensen isn’t entirely sure how he survived.

It’s not that Jensen is a shrinking wallflower exactly. He simply doesn’t see the need for frivolous conversation. Okay, he’ll admit that he’s a little shy, and he wouldn’t argue if you called him a social introvert, but he survived the whole college experience just fine, talked his way through enough interviews to find himself a job he (mainly) enjoyed, and, most importantly, he somehow managed to snag an incredibly hot boyfriend, Jared.

Jared, if asked, will concede that Jensen is not a social hand-grenade. Jared will also tell you that he’s extroverted and loud enough for both of them. But, if you flat-out ask if Jensen is always quiet, he’ll answer you with nothing more than a smirk and a wink.

This isn’t because, as Jensen would grumble, Jared’s an asshole. It’s because Jared was taught by his mama never to lie. And because Jared is the only one who knows what a kinky little fucker Jensen Ackles is.

Jensen would argue in his defense that _he’s_ not the one who’s a kinky fucker.

The truth is Jared Padalecki has introduced Jensen to the wonders of sex in a way that none of his ill-fated —and comparatively poorly endowed— ex-boyfriends ever did. Since the first night that Jared wrapped his huge hand around Jensen’s dick and whispered filthy things in his ear until his freckles disappeared behind a fiery blush, Jared has delighted in drawing the most embarrassing sounds from Jensen’s lips.

Considering his quiet disposition it’s not surprising that Jensen has never been noisy in bed. Not with anyone. In fact, when his previous boyfriends grunted and gasped out porn-star noises Jensen was hard pushed not to lose his boner at their over the top performances. So, its downright humiliating that Jared can drag the most obscene sounds from Jensen’s lips with seemingly little effort. Jared will confess, often and smugly, that he gains a great deal of satisfaction from turning his normally demure boyfriend into a fucked-out, hoarse from begging, wreck. Also, Jared’s a kinky fucker.

Maybe if they stuck to plain old vanilla sex in bed, Jensen would be okay. Sure, he still moans like a whore when Jared flips Jensen’s legs up and over his shoulders and pounds into him like a man possessed, but he doesn’t scream the place down.

Given time and opportunity though, Jared —and, yeah, okay... Jensen too— like to play more adventurously than that.

The first time that Jared dragged Jensen across his lap and spanked his ass raw with a wooden spoon Jensen sobbed and hollered and came across Jared’s thighs hard enough to leave him dizzy.

Then there was the time that Jared pinched clamps onto Jensen’s nipples, and slid a vibrating butt plug up his licked-open ass. Jensen invented several new curses that night and came without a hand on his dick for the very first —but not the last— time.

When, not too long after, Jared simultaneously introduced Jensen to the joys of bondage, ballplay, and edging, Jensen’s night started out with a whimper and ended with a scream. And an orgasm so powerful he blacked out.

Vibrators, cock cages, wooden paddles, riding crops, handcuffs, spreaders and pinwheels, they’ve used them all. Usually at home, sometimes at a very private club downtown, where Jared dresses in soft leather pants and a harness and Jensen wears a collar and a cockcage. And always leaves wearing Jared’s come across his skin like a mark of ownership.

So, yeah, they’re both kinky fuckers. Despite the sweet humiliation that makes Jensen’s ears burn, it’s not something they’re ashamed of. Jensen loves letting Jared take control and use him however he wants, and Jared loves finding new ways to make his bashful boyfriend yell himself hoarse.

As far as they’re concerned what they get up to (mainly) in private is their own business, and as long as no one’s getting hurt —apart from Jensen in the best possible way— then who cares.

The problem doesn’t start until they move in together. They’ve been a couple for nearly two years, they’re in love, they’re committed to each other, and after the time Jared brought the cockcage to Jensen’s but left the key to its lock in his bedside table, they’ve decided the time is right.

They find an apartment situated midway between Jared’s workshop and Jensen’s office. It’s modern, and sleek, high ceilings, and hardwood floors, and, surprisingly, not out of their price range. The neighbors are polite, if reserved, which is fine. It's not as though Jensen and Jared want Bob and Barbara or Brittany and Chris nipping in for a cup of sugar whenever the mood takes.

About two weeks after they move in, Jensen thinks that Barbara’s usually polite passing Good Morning has turned a little clipped. Jared tells him he’s imagining things, until a few days later when she downright ignores him in the elevator. A week later and Bob has taken to glaring when he sees either of them and Chris turns a peculiar shade of red and can’t meet their eyes.

At this point Jared and Jensen should probably catch on to the problem. They don’t. 

Not until the following weekend.

Saturday night, and it’s Jensen and Jared’s time to play. During the week they’re usually too busy, or tired to play too hard. Worknight sex is usually more on the vanilla than the kinky side. Which is fine because Jensen’s ass needs a little time to recover. Weekends are when they have some fun.

This weekend Jared has a new toy to try out.

“Seriously?” Jensen looks at it doubtfully.

Jared has a devilish spark in his eye and a black wooden humbler in his hand, both of which promise an interesting night ahead.

“Come on, Jen,” Jared smiles, lopsided and cute, looking far too harmless for someone brandishing a torture device. “You promised we could try it out.”

Jensen swallows hard. “I said we could _maybe_ try it. Sometime. I was vague. I was definitely vague.”

Jared would never force Jensen to do anything he didn’t want. Jensen knows this. One word now and Jared would shrug the whole idea off and suggest something else. But... he does have a habit of knowing what hits Jensen’s buttons better than Jensen himself does.

“Babe, you know I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think you’d love it. I haven’t steered you wrong up until now, have I?”

“What... what _exactly_ are you gonna do?”

“I’m gonna strap your pretty balls into this humbler, lick you open, and fuck you.”

A flush climbs up Jensen’s neck and his dick twitches violently in his pants. “Is that all?”

Jared grins at the breathy pitch of Jensen’s question. “Well, I think I’d like to spank your perky ass and your slutty little hole too. We both know how much you love that.”

The groan that escapes Jensen’s lips is entirely involuntary.

“Was that a yes, Jen?” Jared takes a step towards Jensen, the playful puppy-dog twinkle in his eyes replaced by a wolffish glint. “You gonna let me make you scream tonight?”

Despite the fact his dick is obviously hard in his sweatpants, Jensen rolls his eyes. “You don’t have to make me scream every time, asshole.”

“But it’s so much fun.” Jared winks and steps right into Jensen’s space. Before Jensen can utter a word of argument, Jared’s hot body is pressing against him, one hand clasping his ass and mouth silencing him with a hungry kiss that leaves Jensen breathless and starry-eyed by the time they separate.

“Strip, baby,” Jared says cheerfully, slapping Jensen’s ass.

Jensen’s eyebrow rises in question. “Here?” He looks around the living room pointedly.

“Oh, we’ll get to the bedroom eventually,” Jared says, stepping back and twirling the humbler in his hand. “But I want to watch you crawl there.”

“Fuck,” Jensen says, and strips out of his clothes so fast that he almost face-plants into the sofa whipping off his socks. It’s a sure sign of how excited Jensen is that Jared’s laughter does nothing to dent his boner.

Locking Jensen into the humbler turns out to be a trickier endeavor than either of them could have predicted. Jared’s thick fingers fumble with the screws and Jensen feels a little like an Ikea coffee table for the fifteen minutes it takes Jared to figure out how to strap him in. It’s not sexy and if it wasn’t for Jared’s hands hot against his skin and his filthy promises in amongst all the frustrated mumbling, Jensen would be tempted to call the whole thing off.

“Jesus,” Jared says, standing up and stepping back to admire his handiwork when he’s finally done. Just like he would have done if he’d managed to build a flat-pack table, Jensen thinks with a disgruntled sigh. The smooth black wood sits under Jensen’s ass, pulling his trapped balls backwards and away from his dick. “That’s a pretty sight.”

Jensen doesn’t feel pretty. Buck naked, on his hands and knees on the living room rug, he feels like this might be a stupid idea. He tips his head up to scowl at Jared, earning a chuckle for his efforts.

“Don’t pout,” Jared says, squatting in front of Jensen and tracing the petted curve of his bottom lip with his thumb. “You’re gorgeous. And you’re gonna be good for me. And I’m gonna make you howl, darlin’.”

Jared leans down and replaces his thumb with his mouth, kissing the huff from Jensen’s lips, until the tension eases from his shoulders. When he stands back up, Jared walks a slow circle around Jensen. “Can you stand up for me, baby?”

Jensen knows it’s a trick, knows the humbler is going to tug on his trapped balls, but Jared’s asked him to do something and Jensen likes to be a good boy. When he tries to push up on his feet though, the pain shooting through his balls isn’t just a tug, it’s excruciating. A white hot flash of pain that almost makes him feel puke. He drops back down onto his hands and knees before he’s even halfway up.

“Easy, easy,” Jared says, immediately leaning down and resting a soothing on hand on the dip of Jensen’s back. “Jesus, Jen, I thought you’d be a bit more cautious than that. Are you trying to rip your balls off?”

“You told me to stand up, asshole,” Jensen snaps, the pain quickly fading to a low burn, as long as he stays on his knees.

“Fuck, okay, so maybe we won’t try that again,” Jared says. “You okay?”

“Sure,” Jensen replies, but it’s unenthusiastic to say the least. Ten minutes, he swears to himself, ten minutes he’s giving Jared to make this feel good before he’s safewording out of this stupid scene.

Ten minutes later and Jensen’s reservations are a hazy memory. To be honest, he can barely remember his own name. Jared’s tongue is twisting inside Jensen’s hole, his thumbs spreading apart his asscheeks and Jensen is only distantly aware that he’s begging for more. There’s a constant dull ache in his nuts but it feels kind of good. And every time Jared lets his tongue drift down to tease over his tortured balls, Jensen can’t help but groan; it’s like they’re super sensitive, every touch, every lick and nip is intense, makes his thighs tremble and breath quicken. 

Twenty minutes after that and Jensen is moaning like a camboy, his hole, leaking spit and lube, split open on three of Jared’s long thick fingers. Being stuck ass-up in the humbler doesn’t feel much different to playing with bondage now, and Jensen loves nothing more than being hog-tied and left at Jared’s mercy.

He whines, high and needy, when Jared’s fingers disappear suddenly leaving his hole empty. But Jared’s touch is only absent for a few seconds, and then it’s back, with a smack, Jared’s palm slapping down across his ass. Jensen gasps, and jerks forward automatically. The low throbbing burn in his balls bursting into an eye-watering stab of pain as the humbler disapproves.

“You’re gonna want to try and keep still,” Jared points out, a smirk in his voice.

Jensen knows Jared isn’t putting much weight behind his hits, not nearly as much as Jensen can take, but the effort of kneeling still, and the occasional clench of pain in his balls when he fails, immediately has Jensen yelling.

“So pretty, Jen,” Jared’s soon saying, running his hands over Jensen’s ass, the skin hot and tender. “I’m gonna spank your balls now, okay, baby?”

“No,” Jensen groans. “Please, no, Jared.”

No, isn’t Jensen’s safeword. They’re both very aware of this.

“Good boys don't say no,” Jared scolds, reaching under Jensen and fisting his cock which is rock hard, the head sticky with precome. “Your slutty little dick isn't saying no, is it, baby? Now, just ten little taps. You can handle that, right?”

Jared’s idea of a tap doesn’t match up with Jensen’s. Or maybe it’s that Jared’s hands are so damn big. Or Jensen’s balls just so fucking sensitive. Jensen screams at the first tap. It’s agony, leaves Jensen panting, and fighting against the humbler attempting instinctually to close his legs. But, if it’s possible, his dick grows even harder. Jensen must be more twisted than he realized.

The fire in Jensen’s nuts burns fiercer with every slap, sweat drips down his nose, his chest heaving with each hard-won breath. But he sobs with disappointment when Jared, as promised, stops after all ten smacks.

“Jesus,” Jared gasps. “You should see yourself. You look like you’re gonna shoot your load just from me slapping your balls.”

“Please,” Jensen moans. “Please, Jay.”

“Please what, baby?” Jared asks, walking around so he’s standing in front of Jensen. If Jensen could lean forward, he could rest his head on Jared’s knees. “Please fuck my hungry little hole? Please let me suck your gorgeous dick? Or please slap my nuts some more?”

“Jared,” Jensen whines. He doesn’t know what he wants. All of it. Any of it.

“You want me to go fetch the riding crop? Think a few snaps with that would make you come all over the floor?”

“Fuck,” Jensen says, eyes screwing shut and dick jerking hard.

Jared laughs, it’s not unkind, in fact it’s more like awe. “You really are a kinky fucker, Jen. God, I love you.”

Jensen opens his eyes and tips up his head, manages a distracted smile at that. Jared drops down to his haunches and kisses him, soft, and tender. Combs his fingers through Jensen’s hair, then tugs his head back to an uncomfortable angle. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, darlin’. But first you’re gonna crawl for me and then you’re gonna cry.”

Jared kisses him again, gentleness falling away to bruising possessiveness. Jensen shivers.

“So,” Jared begins, standing up. “I’m gonna...”

What he’s going to do is interrupted by a heart-attack inducing hammering at the door, and the rude buzz of the doorbell.

Without thinking Jensen tries to stand up. His resulting scream is not one of pleasure.

Jared quickly presses a hand to his shoulder. “Shhh, baby, quiet.”

“Jesus shitting Christ on a cracker,” Jensen snarls through gritted teeth. “Let me try and yank off your nuts and see how quiet you are, dickwad.”

“Sorry,” Jared says, both of them startling when there’s another round of furious door pounding. “Just stay here, okay. Let me deal with this.”

“Where am I gonna fucking go?” Jensen scowls. His dick starting to wilt for the first time all night.

Jared doesn’t reply in favour of leaving to answer the door. It’s probably a wise move because it sounds as though someone is trying to knock the door off its hinges.

Jensen stays incredibly still, straining to hear what’s going on. Whoever it is, Jensen knows Jared will get rid of them. Won’t let them past the front door. Not with Jensen in such a vulnerable —and humiliating— position.

“I’m afraid when there’s a noise complaint, several noise complaints in fact, we have to investigate.”

“I’m sorry Officer, I really am, but I swear we’ll keep the noise down from now on and—“

“There were reports of yelling and screaming. One concerned neighbor said it sounded as though someone was begging. You understand I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t check on the welfare of everyone in the apartment.”

Jensen breaks out into a sudden cold sweat at the very wrong sound of footsteps approaching. If he could move he would, but he wouldn’t get very far very fast, and at this point it would just shatter any dignity he had left. Instead, he very manfully closes his eyes. His fight or flight instinct apparently boiling right down to a very mature ‘if you can’t see them they can’t see you’ response.

“Well, what do we have here?”

Jensen cringes. That whisky-rough rumble does not belong to Jared.

“We were just...” Jared starts.

“Oh, I can see what you were _just_ doing,” the voice, the cop, replies.

Jensen has never been so embarrassed in his life. If it was possible to die from shame, Jensen would be a stone-cold corpse. That idea doesn’t even sound so bad right now.

“Isn’t that a pretty view,” the cop drawls. “Looks like you boys have been having yourselves some fun.” Jensen can sense the guy walking a close circle around him. The hair on the back of Jensen’s neck prickles, his skin pebbling under the scrutiny. His dick, strangely, perks back up in interest. Traitor.

Jensen’s breath hitches when a hand cups his chin and nudges his head up. “Come on, sweetheart, open up those beautiful peepers and let me have a look.”

Swallowing hard, Jensen slowly opens his eyes. Sergeant Jeff Morgan grins back down at him. His gloved hand not moving from Jensen’s face. “There you are. And look at those pretty eyes. What color are they?”

“Green,” Jensen whispers, barely.

The cop’s face is stern. “Green? You sure about that, boy?”

Jensen’s eyes flick to Jared’s steady gaze before he repeats himself. “Green, I’m sure.”

The smile he receives in reply is just on the right side of predatory. “Are you the one who’s been making all the noise, sweetheart? You enjoy your boyfriend here making you scream? Huh? Speak up, let me hear you.”

The cop’s eyes flare when Jensen has to lick his lips in order to work up enough spit to speak louder than a whisper. “Yes, sir,” he replies, voice cracked, cheeks flushed beet-red.

“ _Yes, sir_ ” the cop parrots with a smirk. “Well, hell, I sure like the sound of that rolling off your tongue. But, I’m afraid your neighbors aren’t too happy ‘bout all this caterwauling you’ve been doing, so it looks like we have a problem.”

“I’m... I’m sorry,” Jensen tries, eyes darting towards Jared who’s looking on in interest, not even trying to hide the obscene bulge in his jeans.

“I don’t know if those pathetic puppy-dog eyes work on your boyfriend, slut, but they sure don’t work on me, and they won’t work for any judge in these parts either.”

“Judge?” Jensen repeats, licking his lips again, his mouth suddenly desert-dust dry.

“Well now, none of us wants this nasty business to go that far, do we? I mean, all that paperwork for me and the shame of it all for you. Having everyone know what a needy little bitch you really are under that preppy surface. How loud do you think you’d scream in prison, pretty boy, when those big bad cons get hold of you?”

Jensen whimpers.

“I’m sure there must be something else we can do, Officer,” Jared finally speaks up. “A way to make up for all the trouble Jensen’s caused.”

“Hmm,” the cop considers it. Let’s go of Jensen’s chin finally, just to brush his thumb across Jensen’s lips instead. “I think a spanking would be a good start. Those balls look like they could use some more attention. And that ass isn’t as red as it should be.”

“Yes, Officer, of course,” Jared is damn quick to agree.

“And that hole, look at it... pussy-wet and slut-pink, that bitch hole needs a good hard fucking, I’d say.”

“Jared,” Jensen chokes out, fidgeting on his knees enough to tug at his balls, which unfortunately makes him groan loud enough to make the cop slap his hand across Jensen’s lips. The taste of leather seeps into his mouth.

“Shit, boy, you just don’t know how to behave, do you?” The cop scowls and shakes his head, as he drops his hand.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Jensen bites out quickly, but he knows it’s too late.

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do,” the cop says. “You’re gonna crawl to your bedroom and your boyfriend is gonna spank you until I’m happy you’ve been thoroughly punished and then he’s gonna fuck your slut-hole while I very kindly keep your loud-mouth quiet with my dick. Or I could call my partner and...”

“No” Jensen says. Jared immediately stiffens, worry appearing in the line of his mouth. “I mean, don’t call your partner, please, sir. I’ll... I’ll do what you said. I want to be good.”

There’s a silent conversation between all three of them before Jensen starts to crawl, very slowly on his hands and knees towards the bedroom. As long as he doesn’t rush, doesn’t try and stand up, the pressure in his balls remains more pleasure than pain.

“You keep moaning like that and I’m gonna have to gag you, boy,” the cop growls. Jensen snaps his teeth together; he didn’t even realize he was making a noise. He tries very hard to keep quiet the rest of the way. It’s a relief to finally crawl into the bedroom and hear either Jared or the cop close the door behind them.

“On the bed, baby,” Jared says. Jensen stops dead, and glowers over his shoulder at him.

“Don’t give me those cow eyes, Jen. I’m not messing up my back fucking you on the floor.”

The cop nudges Jensen’s thigh with his boot. “You heard him, bitch, on the bed. Don’t make us wait.”

Thankfully the bed isn’t all that high, but Jensen still struggles to climb up without the pain in his balls bleeding into too much. He’s sweating and whimpering and hard enough to pound nails by the time he’s finally kneeling across the middle of the mattress. The cop strips out of his jacket, slides off his belt and stands at Jensen’s head, while Jared walks around to the opposite side, behind him.

“Here,” the cops says, handing Jared his belt over Jensen’s back. “I think that ass needs stripes don’t you?”

It’s not just Jensen who groans at the thought of that.

By the time Jared finishes with Jensen’s ass, it's spanked hot and striped red. His balls slapped with the tail end of the belt hard enough to make Jensen’s earlier screams pale by comparison; the neighbors only saved by the cop’s hand clamping firmly across Jensen’s mouth. It’s a small miracle Jensen hasn’t come already.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, baby,” Jared says, breathing hard. Jensen distantly hears him fetching lube from the bedside drawer, but his eyes are focused on the cop finally unzipping his pants and freeing his dick. It’s maybe not as long as Jared’s but it’s possibly thicker, red headed and veiny and Jensen can’t wait to taste it.

While Jared slicks up Jensen's hole, the cop teases him, slaps his heavy cock across Jensen’s cheeks, rubs it across his lips so he can almost taste the dark musk of sweat and spunk. Jensen leans forward when the cop moves away, whining and whimpering when a tendril of pain shoots from his balls to his dick.

”I don’t know how much longer before he blows,” Jared laughs.

“You’d better hurry up and screw him then,” the cop returns, gripping Jensen’s chin again. “C’mon boy, open wide, show me what these cock-sucking lips can do.”

The cop feeds his dick into Jensen’s mouth just as Jared slaps his hands down on Jensen’s ass-cheeks, spreads them wide and shoves his dick in Jensen’s hole. Jensen would scream if his mouth wasn’t so effectively gagged. And if it wasn’t for the humbler around his balls he probably would have come, even with it he’s not far away.

He’s never been fucked so thoroughly in his life. The cop doesn’t coddle him, just tangles his fingers in Jensen's hair to hold him in place and uses his mouth like it’s a pussy, shoving his cock in so deep that even though Jensen’s used to sucking Jared’s dick, he thinks he might choke on it.

Jared doesn’t hold back either; pounding into Jensen so hard the bed frame groans below them. Jensen’s whole body feels electrified, the mix of agony and ecstasy twisting inside of him like a storm that’s close to breaking.

“You gonnna come for us, baby? Gonna come just like this? Balls locked away, stuffed with dick at both ends and loving it?”

Jensen moans around the cock filling his mouth. The cop’s fingers twisting tighter in his hair, his thrusts gaining speed and intent. “Slap the bitch’s balls,” he demands, rough.

Jared doesn’t argue, angles Jensen so he can fuck in deep at the same time as swiping at his balls with the back of his hand.

Even with a dick in his mouth, Jensen howls. And comes. His orgasm pulsing through his balls and then sparking through his whole body, more intense, more drawn out, more everything than normal. He blacks out before his dick has stopped dripping spunk. And stays out of it long enough that he doesn’t even remember either of the other men coming. But when he slips back into awareness, he’s on his back, legs spread and Jared quickly removing the humbler from his swollen testicles. He’s covered in so much come, most of it not his own, that he’s basically just a big sticky jizz-stain in the middle of the bed.

That doesn’t stop Jared from lying down beside him and dragging him across his chest, arms protective around his shoulders. He kisses the top of his head, despite the come and sweat Jensen’s pretty sure he can feel matted in his hair. “You were fucking awesome, Jen.”

“He really was,” Jeff says, standing at the side of the bed. “That was not the way I expected to end my shift.”

“I almost had a heart-attack when I saw a cop at the door,” Jared admits. “Thank god it was you.”

“Damn straight,” Jeff says, zipping up his pants. “You boys are lucky I was in the neighborhood. If I hadn’t recognized your address and grabbed that call on my way home, you could have had a pretty embarrassing night.”

“And you would have missed out on all the excitement,” Jared laughs.

Jensen is too boneless and blissed out to say anything.  

“Seriously though, kids” Jeff says, “be careful. Your neighbors are pissed. One of them thinks you’re an abusive boyfriend, Jared, and I’m sure the other knows exactly what’s going on and wants to join in, married or not. You’re either going to have to invest in a heavy duty ball-gag or soundproofing, otherwise you’re going to end up with a mountain of noise complaints to explain away.”

Jensen snorts because that’s kind of hilarious. Jensen in trouble for making too much noise, that’s kind of like the invisible man getting arrested for flashing.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Jeff asks Jensen, who’s looking at him through heavy-lidded eyes. “You didn’t mind me joining in, right?

“Course not,” Jensen croaks, “I said green, twice.” His throat is rough as hell, his voice is all but destroyed thanks to Jeff fucking his throat so thoroughly. And after all the screaming. He's going to be quiet for the next few days for an entirely different reason than normal.

“Okay,” Jeff nods and leans in to kiss Jensen’s cheek and pat Jared’s shoulder before he grabs his jacket. “I’ll see you down at the club soon, guys. Make sure and lock the door behind me and grab your boy some water and arnica, maybe an ice pack for his nuts, although the look okay to me. And for Christ’s sake remember to keep the noise down.”

“Look at you, baby, on the wrong side of the law. What would your parents think?” Jared chuckles after Jeff leaves, flashing them both one more self-satisfied smile and a lazy salute on his way out. “It just shows you though… it's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for. They cause all the trouble.”

“Asshole,” Jensen mumbles.

“Your asshole causes me quite a lot of trouble too,” Jared agrees solemnly. Jensen pinches his thigh, and grins at Jared’s high-pitched squeal. See... it’s not just Jensen that’s loud.

 

Finis.

Thank you for reading! 

  
  
  
  



End file.
